Her
by PanicChord
Summary: Gill only ever admires Luna from afar but one day she turns up in his office looking for his father, will he have the courage to tell her how he feels? One-shot.


Her

Her pink curls bounce as she runs, her blues eyes sparkling in the sun, the same shade as the sky and her cheeks touched a hint of red as she uses up her energy. I always admire Luna but I never get the courage to tell her, even when she would come running up to me to ask me on a date, I would still say no.

I think it's her energy that I like, she has so much of it! The way she is constantly running and skipping, talking to people, and still manages with her job. I guess she is still a child at heart and her maturity still somewhere deep down but to me it didn't matter. I guess she could bring the child out of me.

I watch her from my window as she runs past singing, her sister, Candace, slowly walking behind with the purple haired boy, Julius. I think it was, they were holding hands watching Luna skip. It looked as if Candace and Julius were the parents of Luna and Luna was a small child with her mom and dad.

This made me think of when I would have a family a child of my own, would they run ahead of my wife and me? What would my child be, a girl or a boy? What would their name be? Who would my wife be? Would it be Luna? Or someone else?

Secretly I hoped for it to Luna but of course, I wouldn't admit it. I wasn't the type of man to have a wife or show my feelings to anyone. I don't even show them to my father nevermind anyone else. I step away from the window and go back to what I was doing before, which was nothing.

* * *

As usual, the next day, I sit at my desk reading a fictional book about nature when the door to the town hall opens. Of course, I don't look up, I never do. I just wait until someone calls for me or Elli. "Where's the mayor?" I hear a high pitched voice ask. I look up to see Luna standing behind the counter looking directly at me with her hands on her hips.

I stand up and place my book on the floor beside me. I walk around the desk to the side she is standing on, "I could help you good miss" I say politely.

Luna crosses her arms and smirks "No thanks! I need to speak with someone IMPORTANT!" She says. I pull my eyebrows together and purse my lips. Well, that was rude. I knew that Luna was sometimes immature but not rude as well!

"I just so happen to be the deputy mayor, you know?" I tell Luna. But Luna only shrugs.

"Yeah, yeah I know you're the mayor's son and everything but I really need to talk to your dad!" She sighs. "But if you insist, here is our shops registration, I know it's late but my grandmother has been very busy!" Luna says. I take the registration off Luna and place it on my desk ready for it to go in the files.

"I can take care of that for you then, so you came alone then?" I ask, trying to make casual conversation with her.

"Hey! Don't patronize me!" She yells. I lift up my hands in defence. "I am a responsible adult!"

"I didn't mean to patronize you! I was just noticed that you're alone today, I'm sorry if that came out wrong!" I say in my defence.

Luna stops and looks up at me questioning, "you just apologised." She states.

I nod "Yeah, so?" I snap back, now irritated.

Luna grins at me "You never apologise to me! That's like the first time ever!" She runs around the counter and wraps me in a tight hug. I try to shrug out of the hug but she grips onto me tightly. She looks up and again her smile widens. "You're blushing!" She coos. As soon as she tells me this I feel my cheeks warm up even more.

"No, I'm not stop teasing me!" I yell. But Luna only grips to me tighter. I give in and let her, I just wait until she lets me go and I step back.

"Heh, you're so cute!" She chirps. She leans up and quickly kisses my cheek, and then she runs for the door. I stand stunned, my heart racing and my cheeks burning. I realise what has just happened and my heart leaps out of my chest, I run after her.

"Luna! Wait!" Luna turns smiling at me. I stop when I reach her and I take her hand. I look down at her and before I realise what I'm doing I kiss her gently on the lips. She jumps slightly at our contact but soon enough relaxes and kisses me back. Happiness washes over me and I wish for it to never stop.


End file.
